Comment occuper ses soirées acte 1
by Hachiiko
Summary: Il y a toujours un moyen de pimenter un repas auquel on ne veut pas être... surtout quand on est une Serpentard comme Pansy. Pansy/Lucius pour ce premier acte.


**Auteur** : Hachiiko

**Titre** : Comment occuper ses soirées

**Genre** : Romance/Humour

**Raiting** : T

**Pairing** : PP/LM

**Disclamer** : Aucun des personnages n'est à moi, tout à J.K.R, notre maîtresse

**Mot de l'auteur** : Voilà voilà, j'ai encore cédé au Pansy/Lucius u_u Chapitre suivant sur un autre pairing. Ah et puis, n'allez pas chercher de sens profond à cette histoire, y'en a pas. C'est mignon et craignos à la fois, j'ai juste écrit ce qui me passait par la tête :D comme d'hab quoi...

* * *

><p>Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire : ils avaient remit ça.<p>

Du haut de ses 17 ans, 18 le mois prochain, Pansy Parkinson en avait plus que marre de devoir supporter tous ces repas où tous les amis mangemorts de ses parents étaient réunis autour de la table, beuglant comme des animaux, vantant leurs sombres exploits :

« j'ai tué trois Moldus » par-ci « et moi deux familles entières » par là… oh punaise, ça lui sortait par les yeux.

N'allez pas croire qu'elle était passée « de l'autre côté de la force », non, non, loin de là. Elle ne supportait toujours pas les sang-de-Bourbe et autres Moldus, simplement, elle préférait ceux qui en faisaient beaucoup mais ne l'ouvraient pas trop. Et pas le contraire.

Comme elle faisait partie des hôtes, elle était en bout de table avec ses parents –le Maître n'avait pas voulu venir, Nagini s'était trouvé mal et il avait préféré rester à son chevet. Ses yeux firent le tour des invités tandis que son cerveau les critiquait.

Pettigrow était d'une laideur incontestable, Avery se la jouait trop, Scabior… et bien, il lui avait toujours bien plu, mais un peu trop coureur de jupons à son goût ! les Carrow étaient fermés comme des tombes, pour changer, Bellatrix et son mari parlaient puis se disputaient, puis reparlaient… et Macnair mangeait et ne se souciait de rien d'autre… rien de bien terrible en fin de compte. Heureusement qu'il y avait les Malfoy et ses parents à elle pour relever le tout. Tandis que les deux femmes discutaient de la nouvelle collection automne-hiver qui faisait fureur sur le Chemin de Traverse, leurs maris discutaient politique, de comment le Ministère était en train de tomber entre leurs mains.

Etant donné que la collection automne-hiver ne l'intéressait pas –le retour aux années 50, très peu pour elle- et que Draco avait trouvé le moyen de ne pas venir –le traître- elle se tourna vers son père et Lucius Malfoy. Pas qu'elle s'intéresse d'avantage à la politique, par Merlin, non, c'était juste que la vue était de loin la plus alléchante.

A dire vrai, elle avait toujours trouvé le père de son meilleur ami vraiment attirant. Elle, qui se trouvait à la droite de son père, lui-même en bout de table, avait tout loisir de l'observer puisqu'il se trouvait juste en face d'elle.

Elle aimait ses yeux azurés, ses longs cheveux blonds qui encadraient son visage fin, ses lèvres fines… En bref, Lucius Malfoy était le fantasme vivant de Pansy.

Il était la seule raison qui la poussait à ne pas quitter la table pour aller se taper la tête contre les murs.

Faisant semblant d'être absorbée par leur conversation, elle fixait le père de Draco, veillant tout de même à ne pas baver.

-Qu'en penses-tu, Pansy ?

-Eh ? heu je…

-Tu avais pourtant l'air d'écouter ! Encore dans la lune ?

-Je… pardon père.

-Merlin, mais qu'avons-nous fait pour avoir une fille aussi tête-en l'air ?

Elle aurait voulu le fusiller du regard, mais prenant conscience de la présence de tous ces gens hauts placés autour d'elle, elle se contenta de s'excuser à nouveau en baissant les yeux.

-Allons, ne la rabroue pas comme ça. Comment veux-tu qu'une telle discussion intéresse une jeune femme de son âge ?

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lucius venait de prendre sa défense. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait bien… « noooon, la blague ! bon allez, redevenons sérieux » pensa t-elle.

-Ton fils s'y intéresse bien, pourtant.

Et voilà, on en arrivait comme toujours à la comparer à Draco. Bon sang mais elle…

-…n'est pas Draco. On ne peut vraiment pas comparer Pansy et Draco. Tout comme ta charmante fille ne peut s'intéresser à la politique, mon fils ne peut vraiment pas parler d'art. Chose essentielle dans notre milieux social. Pansy, par contre, est intarissable à ce sujet. N'ai-je pas raison ?

Il s'était adressé à elle.

-Oh non, pas tant que ça vous savez.

-Allons, ne sois pas modeste. Narcissa m'a raconté comme tu avais bien parlé de l'exposition que vous étiez allé voir toutes les deux. Tu es une jeune femme très intéressante et intéressée à ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Pansy détourna le regard pour ne pas rougir. Nom d'un Scrout à pétard à adulte ! Un peu plus et c'était la fête dan sa culotte !

-Vraiment ? Tu ne m'en as pourtant pas touché un mot, à moi.

-Tu étais occupé, père. Je ne voulais pas te déranger avec quelque chose de si peu important à tes yeux.

-Et bien la prochaine fois, tu me raconteras.

-Bien sûr.

Bien sûr que non. De toutes façons, elle savait très bien qu'il ne disait ça que pour faire bonne figure face à Lucius Malfoy. Et sa mère ne s'inquiétait pas plus d'elle, alors elle n'irait pas le raconter à elle non plus. C'était dingue à dire, mais elle était plus proche de Narcissa que de sa propre mère. Tu parles d'une famille pourrie !

Après que tout le monde eut terminé le plat de résistance, un magnifique bœuf bourguignon, - leur elfe français s'était déchaîné ma parole !- tous se mirent d'accord pour une pause avant le fromage et le dessert. Certains partirent fumer, d'autres se dégourdir les jambes. Elle était montée à l'étage afin de nettoyer sa robe que Macnair avait sali en se levant. Cet empoté avait réussi à faire tomber son verre de vin !

-Non mais regardez-moi ça ! Il est au courant que le seul prix de cette robe pourrait relever un des PMA tout entier ?*

-Que veux-tu, Macnair n'a jamais su se tenir à table …

-Ah !

Relevant les yeux, elle put voir le reflet de son idéal masculin se dessiner contre la surface du miroir.

-Oh, Lucius, c'est vous. Vous m'avez fait peur.

-Tu m'en vois navré.

Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas du tout. Il avait plutôt le sourire aux lèvres. C'était mignon et flippant à la fois.

-Tu as pu la faire partir ?

-Non… même avec des sorts de nettoyage. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence : soit je suis une incapable soit cette robe est fichue.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois une incapable.

-Mon père n'est pas vraiment de votre avis…

-Ton père est un idiot.

Mitigée entre la joie que quelqu'un descende son père et le fait que par la même, il insulte son propre sang à elle, elle choisit de se retourner pour le contrer.

-Mon père n'est pas un idiot !

C'était son père après tout. Le chef de famille la regarda un moment. Rare étaient les fous qui osaient le contredire.

-Soit.

S'en suivit un silence pendant lequel elle fixa la tâche de vin, passant inutilement ses doigts dessus. Doigts qui furent attraper par la main du blond.

-Tu t'en mets partout.

Du pouce, il passa sur les extrémités souillées de vin. C'était un contact doux qui fit frissonner Pansy.

-Qu'as-tu ?

Mince ! Il l'avait remarqué !

-Heu rien ! Juste que, avec l'eau que j'ai passé dessus j'ai un peu froid… et puis le courants d'air. Oui voilà, les courants d'air.

-Oh, je vois.

Ouf, grillage de Pansy évité de justesse.

-Tu devrais changer de robe. On ne va pas tarder à repasser à table.

-Oui.

Elle le dépassa puis se stoppa aussi sec. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

-Un problème ?

-C'est juste que…

Elle se retourna vers lui, la mine faussement défaite.

-Ca va me prendre un temps fou pour me décider ! J'ai beaucoup de robes, vous savez.

-Et bien prends en donc une au hasard.

-Mais enfin, Lucius, c'est impossible !

Il avait l'impression d'entendre parler sa femme.

-Il faut coordonner les couleurs avec mon maquillage, ma coiffure… si en plus je les refais, demain matin j'y suis encore !

Il sourit. Ah les femmes, toutes les mêmes.

-Oh ! J'ai une idée !

Elle lui attrapa la main et le força à la suivre à travers le dédale des couloirs.

-Mais où m'emmènes-tu ?

-Ici.

Elle ouvrit une porte et ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande, magnifique et féminine chambre.

-Vous allez m'aider à choisir ma robe. A deux on ira plus vite.

Lucius était encore sous le choc. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rentrait dans la chambre d'une jeune femme –et certainement pas la dernière- mais cette fois-ci, il sentait comme un danger qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir venir.

Elle ouvrit son dressing –Lucius pourrait enfin dire à Narcissa que finalement oui, son dressing à elle n'était pas si grand que ça- après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre elle se planta devant, les mains sur ses hanches fines.

-Vous avez une idée ?

-Et bien, comme tu as dit tout à l'heure, il faut voir par rapport à ton maquillage… je ne suis pas vraiment dans mon élément, tu sais.

-Pourtant vous avez bon goût. Votre style élégant a toujours su attirer mon regard.

Elle avait dit ça en le détaillant de haut en bas. Il était vrai qu'il avait fière allure dans son ensemble noir.

-Bien, je vais en sortir plusieurs et vous choisirez.

Elle posa donc cinq robes toutes plus jolies les une que les autres sur son lit et laissa Lucius choisir.

-Je ne sais pas… je ne te vois avec aucune d'elles ce soir, elles font trop soirée de gala plus que repas entre amis.

« amis » n'était pas vraiment le terme qu'elle aurait employé, mais soit, ne contrarions pas.

Seulement, il avait raison.

-Et, que pensez-vous de celle-ci ?

Elle tendait vers lui une robe qui devait lui arriver un peu au dessus des genoux, noire en coton. Simple et raffinée.

Il s'approcha de Pansy pour observer la robe. La prenant dans ses mains, il la mit contre elle pour voir le rendu.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle dut se retenir de rougir comme une folle. La robe qu'elle portait et celle qu'il regardait étant à bustier, les doigts de l'aristocrates étaient posés juste sur la naissance de ses seins.

Ceux-ci étant cachés par le tissu de la robe qu'elle portait, il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

Soudain, elle se rappela le plan qu'elle avait en tête.

-Vous appréciez ce que vous touchez ?

Croyant qu'elle parlait du coton de la robe noire, Lucius ne comprit pas l'utilité de cette question, mais y répondit par politesse.

-Ma foi, c'est du coton normal, mais oui c'est assez…

-Je parlais de ma poitrine, Lucius. Vos mains sont posées sur mes seins.

A cette déclaration, il posa ses yeux bleus sur la zone concernée et remarqua que, en effet, elle avait raison.

-Toutes mes excuses, je n'avais pas fait attention.

-Oh mais je vous en prie. Ce n'est pas comme si ça avait été désagréable.

Elle alla vers le lit pour prendre les autres robes et les remit à leur place.

-Je veux dire, si ça avait été un autre que vous…

-Si ça avait été Pettigrow par exemple ?

-Par exemple. Mais bon, lui, je ne l'aurai même pas fait venir dans ma chambre.

Elle tendit la main pour récupérer sa robe après avoir déchaussés ses talons hauts.

-Moi, par contre, ça ne te gène pas.

-Disons qu'avec vous, je n'ai pas peur de me faire sauter dessus et violer.

Elle avait dit ça en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais au lieu d'y lire ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer, il y lisait plutôt «je me laisserai faire si vous le vouliez ». Il remit ses idées en place : jamais elle ne penserait ça. C'était une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y a de bien, pas une sauvage qui entraîne les hommes d'âges mûr dans sa chambre et qui les drague, non, ça jamais.

Pourtant, elle l'avait bien emmené, lui, un homme ayant plus de 40 ans et là, elle lui tournait le dos lui demandant de l'aider à défaire sa fermeture.

-Je n'arrive pas à attraper le fermoir.

Mais non, elle ne lui faisait pas du charme. Elle avait juste un problème de fermeture, voilà tout. C'est donc pour l'aider qu'il fit descendre le fermoir, dévoilant petit à petit son dos.

Et c'est tout bêtement parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de rattraper sa robe que celle-ci est tombée au sol.

De même que c'est parce que ce genre de robe se porte sans soutien-gorge qu'elle n'a pas de… soutien-gorge. Que de petits malentendus, hein ?

Mais Lucius réalisa bien vite que les malentendus ici n'avaient pas leur place. Pansy était une Serpentard et lui un ex-Serpentard. Il connaissait donc parfaitement le fonctionnement de sa « catégorie » et ne se fourvoya plus.

-Pansy, ma chère, quand comptes-tu arrêter ton manège ?

L'aristocrate ne pu voir le sourire de la jeune femme mais s'il l'avait vu, ses craintes quant à ses intentions auraient-été confirmées… encore fallait-il que ce soit vraiment des craintes.

-Mais quand vous en aurez marre de tourner en rond, _Lucius,_ _mon cher_.

Le laissant cogiter, elle fit passer la robe noire par dessus sa tête. Lucius la suivit du regard, glissant en même temps que le tissu le long du corps de Pansy. Jamais il n'avait remarqué cette ligne de dos alléchante, cette chute de reins divine, ces hanches aguicheuses, ces fesses rebondies et ces longues jambes.

Jamais il n'avait trouvé Pansy si désirable.

Cette dernière remonta la fermeture de sa robe toute seule.

-Tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi là.

-Il est moins fréquent que les femmes aient des problèmes pour remonter la fermeture de leurs robes que pour la descendre*.

Elle venait de se retourner et la jeune fille timide qu'il avait pu voir à table avait déserté la place.

Ses yeux couleur de chocolat semblaient vouloir fondre dans les siens et c'est parce qu'il était trop concentré à éviter que ça n'arrive qu'il ne put la repousser quand elle se colla presque à lui.

Passant ses mains sur son torse, elle arrangeât la rose à sa boutonnière puis son col, glissant ses doigts frais contre son cou.

-Vous voilà parfait, Monsieur Malfoy.

Déstabilisé sous son masque froid, il remit en place une mèche dans le chignon de Pansy pour se donner contenance.

-Vous voilà dans la même condition, Mademoiselle Parkinson.

Souriant, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et osa embrasser sa joue.

-Quel charmeur vous-faites.

-Ne parles-tu pas plutôt de toi ?

Elle s'était détachée de lui pour remettre ses talons hauts, ne répondant pas à sa question.

-Bien, nous devrions retourner à table. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il y ait des inquiétudes à notre sujet.

-Tu as raison.

Il alla vers la porte mais avant qu'il n'ait pu tourner la poignée, Pansy l'avait déjà rejoint, une main agrippant son bras gentiment. Il voulait sortir d'ici au plus vite, sinon, il allait commettre une erreur, il le savait. Mais visiblement, la jeune femme n'avait pas atteint le but qu'elle s'était fixée et il se demanda bien ce que c'était.

-J'ai une dernière chose à vous demander. Après, promis, je vous laisse tranquille.

Une promesse dans une bouche de Serpentard, une bouche délicieuse.

-Je t'écoute.

-Dois-je remettre du parfum ? J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse plus effet.

Non contente de lui avoir demandé de la déshabiller et fait admirer ses courbes, elle voulait maintenant qu'il approche son visage de son cou gracile. Les jeunes de nos jours, ils n'ont plus peur de rien.

-Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas la peine, Pansy.

-Vous ne pouvez pas savoir d'aussi loin. Approchez-vous donc, je ne vais pas vous manger.

Elle, le manger ? Certainement pas. Lui par contre, il n'en était plus très loin. A quoi jouait-elle, bon sang ? Il ne s'était jamais privé de tromper Narcissa-tout comme elle ne s'en privait pas, commun accord en somme-, mais jamais il ne l'avait fait avec une étudiante. Et puis il y avait du monde en bas, si quelqu'un montait les chercher…

Ça serait certainement Monsieur ou Madame Parkinson avec certitude. Comment réagiraient-ils en voyant la patriarche de la famille Malfoy s'adonner au plaisir de la chair avec leur fille ?

Malfoy ou pas, ils le tueraient sur place.

Alors pourquoi Diable était-il en train de se pencher à elle ? Pourquoi son nez frôlait-il la peau blanche de son cou ? Pourquoi ses lèvres faisaient-elles de même ?

Et comment se faisait-il qu'il ne repousse pas les mains de Pansy qui remontaient jusqu'à sa nuque ? Comment se faisait-il que ses mains à lui se posent sur ses hanches. Comment se faisait-il que le souffle qui agitait ses longs cheveux l'électrisait ?

Pouvait-il vraiment poser ses lèvres contre sa gorge ? Pouvait-il vraiment trouver bon de sentir sa poitrine contre la sienne ? Pouvait-il vraiment sentir l'excitation monter en lui quand elle prononça son prénom tout contre son oreille ?

Allait-il être puni pour aimer le contact de ces lèvres qui l'embrassaient avec volupté ?

Il n'avait de réponse à rien de tout cela. Et il n'en eu toujours pas quand enfin il sortirent de la chambre juste après qu'elle eut séparé leurs bouches. Toujours pas non plus quand il regagnèrent la table. Encore moins face aux regard enflammés que lui seul vit. Il partirait même certainement sans en avoir.

-J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Encore merci de votre aide pour la tâche de vin, Lucius.

-C'était avec plaisir. Je n'allais pas te laisser dans l'embarras.

S'approchant de lui pour lui donner une bise, elle lui souffla :

-J'attends avec impatience notre prochaine rencontre.

-Tu avais promis de me laisser tranquille.

-Oh allons…

Elle se recula.

-Peut-on prendre pour vraies les paroles d'un serpent ?

Elle lui fit un signe de tête avant d'aller saluer les autres invités. Il était clair que cette couleuvre l'avait roulé… quelle acide et pourtant si douce sensation.

* * *

><p>*Non, quand même, je pense pas... si?<p>

*Sauf Ginny

J'espère que ça vous a plu, je dois faire un autre chapitre ou m'arrêter la dans mes délires?

Bises tous!

Hachii qui vous redirige encore et toujours vers http :/ harry-ko. harrypotterworld. fr


End file.
